


The Battle for time

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Post-Episode: s03e23 Finish Line, Post-Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, Speed Force, Time Travel, X-men Inspired, changing the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Post Arrow 5x23/Flash 3x23. Barry expected to be sent to the Speed Force Prison for unending agony. Instead, he finds himself sent back in time to prevent The Undertaking. Forced to deal with a darker Oliver then he's ever known and a complicated plot of lies and secrets, Can Barry convince Oliver of the truth before its too late? Read to find out.





	1. The mission

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note at end of chapter.

The Speed Force

Once Barry had grabbed his mother's hand, he had expected to be trapped in the prison here, being subjected to endless internal torment. Instead, he found himself in Star Labs, following his mother.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I kind of expected to be back in the Speed Force prison." Barry said nervously and Nora chuckled.

"The prison faded from existence the moment Savitar did,"Nora revealed to Barry's shock, "that was simply a test."

"A test? A test for what?" Barry asked getting a little angry.

"To prove to us -and yourself- that the hero we know is still in there underneath the selfish person we have seen the last year," Nora told him and Barry winced, knowing she had a point, "you passed. And now you are ready."

"Ready for what?" Barry asked in confusion.

"For your mission. You are going to go back in time to prevent the course of time that is currently set." Nora announced and Barry looked confused.

"Um, last time I was here you told me that was a bad idea." Barry pointed out.

"Things have changed." Nora said as she waved a hand.

A holo-screen suddenly appeared. It showed Oliver on a boat, a dead body behind him with a young boy in his arms, watching in horror as an island exploded behind them.

"That is now," Nora said, "everyone your friend Oliver Queen loves except his son just died."

"What?" Barry said sharply in horror.

"But it only get worse," Nora waved her hand again and the screen changed to show Star City, which appeared to be on fire, "Grant Wilson, Slade's son who he had fathered during his time trying to destroy Oliver, returned to Star City with an army."

"And Oliver couldn't stop him?" Barry guessed but Nora shook her head.

"He didn't try. He'd lost hope," Nora explained and Barry was stunned, "but it only got worse from there."

"How could it possibly get worse?" Barry wondered.

"Grant Wilson became a tyrant. And like all tyrants, he wanted more power. He built up his army until he was ready to strike and then attacked. With each enemy that fell, more and more people joined his army, either out of fear or because they wanted his power and wanted to be on the winning side. Within five years, the entire United States had fallen to Wilson's army and he had taken control of America." Nora explained and Barry stared in horror at the White House, marred with dead bodies on the lawn.

"Good god." Barry breathed.

"This is why you are here. You are to prevent this from ever happening." Nora said.

"How can I possibly prevent all this?" Barry asked incredulously.

"Oliver Queen lost hope, but he lost it long before today," Nora said and Barry looked at her confused, "He lost hope when he failed to stop The Undertaking, when his best friend died. He just did a good job of covering it up."

"So, you want me to go back and prevent the undertaking?" Barry asked confused but Nora shook her head.

"Cut off on branch, it grows back. You need to cut off the trunk. You need to go back and have Oliver kill Malcolm Merlyn before The Undertaking." Nora announced to his shock.

Star Labs

Night

Cisco was studying Savitar's speed cannon, trying to find a way to save Barry when his phone rang. Digging it out, Barry saw it was Oliver answered it.

"Hey Oliver. Look, I'm kind of busy right now." Cisco said distracted.

"Cisco," Oliver said in a broken voice that put Cisco on edge, "Something's happened..."

Speed Force

"Okay," Barry said after Nora told him her plan, "So, I wake up in my younger body, power and all, then what?"

"Go Oliver and John Diggle in the original lair," Nora told him, "convince him of...everything. It will not be easy Barry."

"I can handle Oliver." Barry said confidently but Nora gave him a stern look.

"You have never met this Oliver. This Oliver is...different. He killed without hesitation, he was further from his humanity than you could possibly imagine. What Oliver has done for you, you are going to have to do for him. Guide him, give him direction, purpose. Only together can the two of you prevent this future from coming to pass."

"And if I'm successful?" Barry asked wearily.

"You'll wake up in the new timeline, like every other time you've changed the past. For the others, the last five years would have never happened. The only person who will remember this timeline is you," Nora said as a blue portal opened up in the doorway, "Now go, my beautiful baby boy. Oh, and this will hurt. A lot."

Barry only heard this as he stepped into the portal. Barry felt like he was being ripped apart and screamed in pure agony.


	2. Journey to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry arrives in the past but runs into complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to all of your very vocal support, I will be continuing this. Sorry this is so short but next chapter will be longer.

Barry's apartment

Morning

Barry's eyes snapped open, his eyes lighting up with Speed Force energy. He sat up in bed, looking around. He was in the apartment he had lived in for most of his adult life, prior to the accelerator explosion. Barry stood up and walked over to the dresser. There were three pictures on it: One was of him and his parents on his last birthday before is mom had died. The second was of him, Joe, and Iris his first Christmas at the West house and the third was also of the three of them, except it was on the day he and Iris had graduated high school. It was the utter lack of photos of Cisco, Caitlin, and Wally that convinced him he was in the past. It was time to get to work, Barry thought as he pulled his cell phone off his dress, where it was plugged in and charging, before dialing a number.

"You're gonna be late Bar." Joe said upon answering him.

"I don't think I can come in today Joe, I think I'm coming down with something." Barry did his best to sound like he was sick, although he wasn't sure his adoptive father believed him.

"Do you need me to send Iris over?" Joe asked concerned.

"No, I don't want to get her sick to. I'm gonna head to the doctor, I'll be fine Joe." Barry assured him.

"Alright, I'll cover for you, just feel better." Joe told him.

"I will, thank you Joe." Barry said before he hung up.

Using his speed, Barry sped over to his closet and rifled through it, looking for some clothes. Completely forgetting that he was being watched by someone.

Star Labs, time Vault

Same time

Harrison Wells, or as he was really known, Eobard Thawne stared in absolute shock at Barry using his super speed to get ready for the day. How was this possible? The accident that should kill Barry his speed hadn't happened yet and the accelerator wouldn't be operational for another year at the most. None of this made any sense.

"Gideon, it looks like I'll be going out." Thawne said as he looked towards the yellow suit.

Starling City

Later in the morning

After getting dressed and eating a quick (for him) breakfast, Barry had sped all the way to Starling City. He sped over to Verdant, which was still under construction, punched in the code to the liar, and sped down. He looked around, noting the vast difference between when he had first seen the lair and what it was like now. It looked...exactly like what he first thought The Hood's lair would be like.

"Hey!" Barry turned around to see Diggle aiming to pistols at him. "How'd you get in here!?"

"Calm down Dig." Barry said ash e held up his hands.

"How do you know my name!?" Diggle snarled.

"It's...complicated. But let's just say that one day, you and I are gonna be great friends. I'm looking for Oliver." Barry said and could see the shock on Diggle's face before he masked it.

"I don't know an Oliver and you better start explaining what you're doing here." Diggle sneered.

"Oliver Queen. Tall, blonde, brooding, very proficient with a bow and arrow." Barry listed.

Suddenly, someone dropped down from the ceiling to the floor behind Barry. Barry turned his head only to be met wit fist to the face. Barry fell on his back, out cold as The Hood stood over him. The archer lowered his hood and Oliver looked over at Diggle.

"Who is this guy and how did he get in here? More importantly, how does he know who I am" Oliver demanded and Diggle scowled at the accusatory note in his voice.

"I was trying to figure that out but you knocked him out," Diggle retorted as they both looked down at the unmoving Barry, " So, what do we do."

"We wait for our new friend here to wake up. Then, we get our answers, one way or anther." Oliver sad and Diggle involuntarily at the dark tone in Oliver's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's so short but come on, that was like the perfect place to stop it!


	3. Convincing Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry attempts to convince Oliver and Diggle of his tale, but is met with skepticism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a brief appearance by she who will not be named, but don't worry, it will likely be her only appearance.

Arrow lair  
Morning

Barry groaned as he came to. He tried to sit up but discovered he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and discovered he was handcuffed to a table. Barry looked up to see Diggle and Oliver, dressed in his Arrow suit with the hood down, staring down at him with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Oliver demanded.

"Um, I'd be happy to answer that, but can you uncuff me first?" Barry asked.

Snarling, Oliver grabbed an arrow from his quiver and stabbed it into Barry's shoulder. Barry cried out in pain as Oliver twisted the arrow in his shoulder.

"Talk." Oliver growled.

Suddenly, they was a breeze and Barry was gone. Oliver and Diggle looked around, spotting him a few feet away, yanking the arrow out of his shoulder with a cry of pain.

"God, really!? And I could've done that at anytime, by the way." Barry said panting in pain.

"I don't know how you did that, but you better start talking or the next one goes in your chest." Oliver snarled, notching an arrow and taking aim at Barry as Diggle pulled out two pistols and aimed at Barry as well.

"Okay, my name is Barry Allen. We've been friends for years Ollie." Barry said, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Funny, I don't remember you." Oliver narrowed his eyes at Barry.

"We've been friends for years. I know how your dad really died Ollie," Barry said and Oliver stiffened, "the gambit went down, you, your father, and a crew member made it to a life boat. You drifted for days but there was only enough water for one. So your dad pulled out a gun, shot the crew member, told you to survive, then turned the gun on himself."

"I've only told the exact details of what happened to my father to two people. Both of who are dead." Oliver said clearly shaken.

"You told me that four years from now. I'm from the future." Barry said and Diggle scoffed.

"and you expect us to believe that?" Diggle asked incredulously.

"You just saw me move at super speed, but you have trouble grasping time travel?" Barry asked sarcastically.

"He's gotta a point," Oliver shrugged, cautiously lowering his bow, "but let's say for a minute we believe any of this. Why are you here?"

"That's...a complicated story. Best said over lunch. You have anything to eat around here? I'm starved." Barry asked and Oliver and Diggle exchanged exasperated looks.

Big Belly Burger  
Afternoon

"So, you were sent back in time by God?" Oliver asked skeptically as the three of them sat at Big Belly Burger, Barry consuming multiple burgers.

"Not god, the Speed Force," Barry corrected after swallowing, "bad things happen, and I was sent here to fix it."

"Right, and you do that...how?" Diggle asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"For, for starters, I need to tell you that Oliver's mother is involved in some deep shit." Barry said before taking a bit of burger.

"I'm sorry, what?" Oliver asked, an undertone of danger in his voice.

"Malcolm Merlyn is going to level The Glades in about six months because he blames the people there for the death of his wife. And he's blackmailing your mother into helping him by threatening you and Thea." Barry said and Oliver smiled thinly.

"Look kid, you're obviously suffering from some kind of psychotic break." as Barry swallowed.

"Go see Felicity Smoak at Queen Consolidated," Barry told him and Oliver raised an eyebrow, "ask her about the notebook your step-father left her. It will be an exact copy of The List."

"How do you know about The List?" Oliver narrowed his eyes at Barry.

"Because you told me, years from now. If you don't believe me, go ahead, ask her." Barry challenged, setting his food down and matching Oliver's stare with one of his own.

Queen Consolidated  
Later in the afternoon

"Felicity?" Oliver called out as he entered the IT department.

"Oliver," Felicity glanced up, "need some more help with something?"

"No actually. Before he went missing, Water told me that if anything happened to him, to come see you. Do you know anything about what happened to Walter?" Oliver asked and Felicity was silent for a moment.

"If Walter trusts you, then I need to show you something," Felicity reached inside her desk drawer and pulled out a small, lightly colored notebook that made Oliver's blood run cold, "before he went missing, your step-father gave it to me. He found it in your house, said it belonged to your mother. He felt she was hiding something from him. He wanted me to look into it but then-

"He went missing." Oliver said slowly and Felicity nodded.

"Do you think this book could have cost Walter his life?" Felicity asked worriedly and Oliver didn't have an answer for her.

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon

"They're identical." Diggle said as he held up The list and the notebook Oliver got from Felicity.

"It's more than that," Barry said an Oliver and Diggle looked over at him, "Open it up to the first page."

Perplexed, Diggle put one down and did as Barry asked. He saw a strange, green symbol ion the otherwise blank page.

"What's this symbol?" Diggle asked curiously.

"It's not a symbol," Barry sped over to the computers and brought up a map of Starling city, "look familiar?"

"He's right Oliver, its not a symbol. It's a map of The Glades." Diggle said looking back and forth before the map in the books and the one on the computer.

"Because Merlyn wants to destroy them." Barry insisted.

Oliver had enough and stood up, stalked over to Barry, and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him forward. Diggle was concerned as Barry suddenly felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"Like I said, you're having some sort of psychotic break. Go home, get some rest, and forget about all this. And if you say a word about this to anyone, anyone! I will kill you." Oliver snarled before shoving Barry towards the door.

Barry stared at Oliver for a moment before turning and walking out. Oliver stood silently for a moment, staring at the spot where Barry had been before he felt Diggle's gaze on him.

"Got something to say Diggle?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"No, I think you already know it, you just don't want to admit it. Because the things Barry is saying make to much sense: The List, The Glades, your step-father's disappearance. He was right about the second notebook. And I have a feeling he's right about this to. You can deny it all you want, but deep dow, you know the truth Oliver." Diggle told him before walking out, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.


	4. Getting proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver agrees to a method of proving Barry's story that leaves him stunned by the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be the last time I update something this week, I will be moving this weekend and will likely be too tired to update. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this.

Verdant

Afternoon

"Drink?" Diggle offered Barry a shot.

"This does nothing for me." Barry said but drowned the shot in one gulp anyway.

So, how did you..." Diggle trailed off but Barry understood.

"I was struck by lightning. Turned me into a superhero." Barry said and Diggle gave him an unreadable look.

"My cousin got struck by lightning. All he got was a stutter." Diggle mentioned and Barry grinned.

"You said that the first time to." Barry chuckled and Diggle narrated his eyes.

"So, listen, um, don't take this the wrong way but-"

"You find the whole time travel thing hard to believe," Barry supplied and Diggle nodded, "I get it. Its a hard concept to wrap your head around."

"That's one way of putting it," Diggle grumbled, "I just...Oliver's brand of crazy I can deal with, but I have a hard time swallowing this."

"You did see me super speed, right?" Barry asked.

"Yes and that's another thing I'm having trouble with." Diggle grumbled and Barry sighed.

"Look, I can't give you any big proof about this. All I can do is ask you to trust me. Because if you don't, a whole lot if people are gonna die." Barry warned him.

Down in the lair, Oliver was sitting in his chair, thinking. Oliver glanced down at The list.

North China Sea, five years ago

"Make it home. Make it better. Right my wrongs." Robert told the half asleep Oliver.

Now

"My mom was right. He's...different then when I knew him." Barry confessed.

"How was he when you knew him?" Diggle wondered.

"Not so trigger happy," Barry said after a moment, "he wasn't so eager to kill. Something about a promise to keep. He wasn't so untrusting either and was more open."

"I don't think he is capable of trusting anyone." Diggle told him.

"Yet you signed on with him. Why?" Barry wondered.

"Because, despite his methods and difficult personality, he does good for the city. I think he'll even be the one to save it from itself. And he is fighting a war. but he has no idea what war does to him. How it scrapes off little pieces of his soul. At least this way, there will be fewer casualties. Including him." Diggle told him.

"I need more," the pair looked up to see Oliver walking towards them, "if I'm going to believe this, I need more proof. I need to hear it from my mother's mouth."

"I think I can arrange that." Barry said as he remembered how Oliver told him of getting Moira to confess in the original timeline.

Queen Mansion

Later in the afternoon

"Mom?" Oliver walked into Moira's office as she was putting on her shoes.

"What is it sweetheart?" Moira said, turning to Oliver.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Oliver said as he pulled out the book and Moira's blood ran cold, "Before Walter disappeared, he gave me this."

"I see," Moira said as she took the book, flipping through it with no visible emotion on her face, "this was your father's notebook. He kept a list of the people who owed him favors."

"Mom, I've been researching those names. They're not good people." Oliver said and she looked at him sharply.

"I have no idea what your father was involved in." She said sharply.

"I wish I could believe that...but I need to know the truth." Oliver told her.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind as Barry sped in, got behind Moira, and put a syringe in her neck. He injected it into her and she fell to the floor, out cold.

"Okay, so that was the easy part. Now, we get to the hard part." Barry said and Oliver nodded, a regretful look on his face as he stared at Moira.

Warehouse

Late afternoon/early night

Moira came to in a dark warehouse with dim lighting. She was tried to a chair, her arms bound to the armrests of a wooden chair. Oliver was in another chair across from her, similarly bound.

"Mom?" Oliver said, seemingly coming to.

"Oliver," Moira called out a little groggily from the drugs, "we ne-need to get out of here."

"Moira Queen," the two looked over to see The Hood standing in the corner of the room, "you have failed this city."

"Please, don't hurt my son." Moira begged as fear for Oliver flooded through her veins.

"Tell me what The Undertaking is and I won't have to." The Hood told her.

When Moira hesitated, The Hood turned around to face Oliver. Oliver looked up and Diggle and gave a barely noticeable nod. Diggle then slugged Oliver and his head whipped back as he cried out in feigned pain.

"Tell me!" Diggle snarled as he slugged Oliver once more.

"Pleas, leave my son alone!" Moira begged as he punched Oliver once more.

"Tell me what Malcolm Merlyn is planking!" Diggle snarled.

"I can't tell you! He'll kill me, he'll kill my family!" Moira told him.

"You should be more worried about what I'll do!" Diggle snarled.

Diggle punched Oliver hard enough to send his chair falling on its side. This proved to be Moira's breaking point.

"Malcolm is planning to level The Glades!"

Both men were stunned into silence. This meant that Barry had been right all along and that he could be telling the truth about traveling to he past. For Oliver, it also meant that everyone he loved was in a madman's cross hairs. Betrayal soon gave way to righteous anger.

"He said its too rebuild it but-"

"How?" Diggle demanded ash e turned away from Oliver and walked over to Moira.

"He's building a device, he says it can cause an earthquake." Moira said tearfully, proving Barry right once more.

"How is this possible?" Diggle asked.

"Unidac industries invented it, Malcolm is using my companies applied sciences to turn it into a weapon." Moira kept proving Barry right more and more.

"Why would you get involved with something like this?" Diggle asked as he circled Moira.

"My husband got involved without my knowing. He was just trying to do some good , but...his decisions left me vulnerable to Malcolm and I had no choice. I had to protect my family and my children." Moira attempted to justify.

"At the expense of thousands of innocent lives," Diggle said disgusted and Moira had no defense, "did you have anything to do with Walter Steele's disappearance?"

"He was digging too deeply and I had to do something to get Malcolm to spare him." Moira explained and Oliver's disgust reached new heights.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Oliver snarled and Moira winced.

Diggle walked over to Oliver with a knife and Moira cried out in protest. But Diggle simply cut his restraints before doing the same to Moira. After he walked out Moira rushed over to Oliver.

"Oliver, sweetheart," Moira attempted to help him stand but he shrugged her off, "Oliver, I know what you must be think, but you know I would never willingly get involved with something like this."

"I don't know anything anymore." Oliver said as he stood up, looking at her in disgust.

Oliver then limped out, leaving Moira alone in the dark. Exactly where she belonged, Oliver thought vindictively.

Arrow lair

Night

"Believe me now?" Barry asked as Oliver and Diggle walked in.

"Everything you said was true. The Undertaking, Merlyn, my mother's involvement, all of it." Oliver said still in shock.

"Ollie, I know you're processing a lot, but I need you to focus. We need to stop Merlyn now before he can succeed in his crazy plan. A lot of things hang in the balance." Barry warned him, thinking of his mother's warning bout the future.

"For so long, I thought this list, cross off these names, was honoring my father," Oliver said as he picked up the list, staring at it, "but even if I crossed all these names off the list, it wouldn't honor him. The Undertaking, that is what I returned home to stop."

"Barry, you said you wanted our trust. Well, I say showing us this plot has more than earned it." Diggle said as he looked over at Barry.

"Diggle is right, "you both have earned my trust," Oliver said as he closed the book, looking over at Barry then at Diggle, "for so long, I put my trust in this book, because it was the only thing I could trust. Now...I'm putting my trust in the two of you."

"so what's our next step?" Diggle wondered.

"Merlyn's device won't be ready for another five months,": Barry told them, "we need to stop Merlyn before that. No prison can hold him, he's the other archer who kicked your ass last month."

"What?" Oliver and Diggle gaped at him.

"He was trained by a man named Ra's al Ghul," Barry said and Oliver's eyes lit up in recognition, "you're familiar with him, good. Saves valuable time. You can't put him in jail even if you catch. The only way to prevent my future from coming to pass...is to kill Malcolm Merlyn. And Ollie, you need to make sure he's dead."


	5. A sinister alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry go to confront Malcolm, but find that Malcolm has gained a dangerous ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long, I wasn't quite sure how to proceed with this, but I'm back and I'll try to update more often now.

Merlyn Global  
Night

Malcolm was on his phone, talking to a business associate when his training kicked in.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to go," Malcolm hung up and turned around to face The Hood, who was aiming an arrow at his chest, "I must say, I wasn't expecting a visit from you. May I offer you a drink?"

"Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city." The Hood snarled and Malcolm smiled thinly.

"I have only ever tried to save this city." Malcolm insisted.

"Like when you took those people hostage at Christmas?!" The Hood snarled and Malcolm was momentarily stunned before he shrugged it off.

"Collateral damage. I don't know how you know, but I don't care. I've worked too hard for you to screw this up now," Malcolm said, a dark look crossing his face as he stared The Hood down, "you made a grave mistake coming here alone."

"Who said I did?" The Hood asked smugly.

Before Malcolm process what he was saying, he suddenly felt a strong punch to his jaw. He was suddenly flown into a wall, feeling pain shoot through his. Getting to his feet, Malcolm messaged his jaw as he looked up. Standing across from him was a young man, late teens or early twenties, Malcolm guessed, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, glaring at him with contempt.

"Barry Allen, right?" Malcolm smirked as The Hood started and Barry stared stunned. "You brought a friend, so did I."

Barry suddenly felt someone grab him and throw him out the door. Groaning painfully on his back, Barry looked up, he gaped at who stood before him.

"Hello Barry." The Reverse Flash said in his echoing voice.

"Eobard Thawne." Barry said in disbelief.

"You know who I am?" Thawne said as he stopped vibrating.

Snarling, Barry jumped to his feet and sped towards Thawne. The two speedsters were fighting around Malcolm's office, throwing punches as Oliver and Malcolm fought in the circle where the two speedsters were fighting. Malcolm threw Oliver over his desk, the green clad archer landing on the floor as Malcolm jumped after him and kicked in the face three times, rendering the other archer unconscious. Malcolm leaned down and pulled down his hood, revealing the bloodied face of Oliver. Malcolm stared at his godson's face for a moment, pure shock running through him.

"Eobard, we have to go! Now! And we're taking him with us!" Malcolm snapped.

Thawne grabbed a Glass statue and violently slammed it into Barry's head. Barry, dazed, paused long enough for Thawne to grab him and slam his face into the wall hard enough to know him out. Thawne dropped the unconscious Barry to the floor before speeding over to Malcolm and Oliver. In a blur of yellow, the three were gone.

Arrow lair, next day  
Early morning

Barry groaned as he came to. Sitting up, he blinked as his vision refocused and he saw Diggle sitting off to the side, a stern expression on his face.

"Man, what happened?" Barry asked groggily.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I was worried when I didn't hear but from the two of you. Went in, found you unconscious in a mess of an office. I thought you said the two of you could handle Merlyn alone." Diggle said accusingly and Barry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as it all came back to him.

"Merlyn had help," Barry grumbled as he lowered his hand and looked up at Diggle, "my greatest enemy: The Reverse Flash."

Unspecified location  
Same time

"I'm sorry you were hurt," Malcolm said as he circled the seething Oliver, who was hanging from chains, "at least now, I can explain things to you. Help you understand."

"Do you honestly think you are honoring Tommy's mother by destroying The Glades?!" Oliver snarled and Malcolm smiled thinly.

"As surely as you think you are honoring your father by putting on that hood," Malcolm said as he held up said object, "not a day goes by that I don't miss your father."

"You'll see him soon." Oliver growled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Mr. Queen." Thawne said as he walked up and Oliver looked at him in surprise.

"Harrison Wells?" Oliver asked surprised and Thawne chuckled.

"Not exactly. My name is Eobard Thawne." Thawne told him.

Arrow lair  
Same time

"So, let me get this straight, this Thawne guy came back from the future, killed your mom, but couldn't get back because he lost his powers. So he killed Harrison Wells, took on his appearance to assume his life, and is now working with Merlyn?" Diggle asked and Barry sighed as he nodded.

"Thawne has cameras all over Central City, he must have seen me use my powers when I woke up in the past, well, present for you. In my haste to get here, I forgot all about him. Damn it!" Barry slammed his hand on the desk.

"You can blame yourself later. Right now, we have to worry about the fact that Oliver has been captured by two psychopaths," Diggle reasoned and Barry nodded as he came back to the problem at hand, "Do you have any idea where Merlyn and Thawne might have taken him?"

"No...but I think I know someone who might." Barry realized.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

Moira walked into Oliver's room. It was obvious he had not slept here. Moira put a hand to her face, trying not to cry when something happened. She felt like she was on a roller coaster, a feeling she had not felt since she was a young woman. Was was put in a chair, her head dizzy. When the spell passed, she saw she was in some sort of lair is the only thing she could describe it as. But it was the people in front of her who had her attention. Mr. Diggle and a young man with dark brown hair and Hazel eyes stood before her, arms crossed and stern expressions on their faces.

"W-what's going on here? Where are am I? What do you want?" Moira demanded.

"Well Mrs. Queen, in order, it's a long story. The Hood's lair. And you're here because we need your help in finding where Malcolm Merlyn is holding your son." Barry told her.


	6. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Diggle seek Moira's help in finding Oliver. Oliver and Moira have an intense confrontation that forces Moira to evaluate her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is basically just a filler chapter, but next chapter will be a lot longer.

Arrow lair  
Morning

"Oliver is the vigilante," Moira breathed as she walked around the lair, fingering one of the arrows on display, "I don't know how I didn't it before. It all makes so much sense now."

"Mrs. Queen, I know this must be a shock, but we need you to get your head in the game," Barry said and Moira looked over at him, "Do you have any idea where Merlyn would've taken Oliver?"

"Malcolm has various warehouses and safe houses all across the city. He could be in any one of them." Moira said in despair.

"Get me a list, now." Barry ordered, concern for his friend causing his mind to race.

Unspecified location  
Afternoon

"Do you have what you need?" Malcolm said as Thawne removed the Tachyon device from his chest.

"During our fight, I was able to siphon off some speed force energy from Barry," Thawne said as he turned around to face Malcolm, "it should give me twelve percent of my powers."

"will twelve percent be enough?" Malcolm said doubtfully and Thawne smirked.

"You worry about Mr. Diggle, I will worry about Barry Allen." Thawne promised a he turned around to face Malcolm.

Downstairs, Oliver climbed up the chains until he was almost at the top before letting go. he fell down and the sudden weight was too much for the pipes attached to the chains. The pipes burst and Oliver stood up as two of the guards burst in, water raining down. Before Oliver could make a move, there was a blur and the guards were knocked out, Barry standing over them.

"Barry, how-?" Oliver began.

"No time, we need to get out of here." Barry said, as he reached Oliver.

"You're not going anywhere, Flash."

The pair whirled around to see Thawne standing in the doorway, blocking their exit.

"Thawne." Barry sneered and Thawne cocked his head to the side.

"How is it you know who I am?" Thawne wondered and Barry flashed a nasty smile.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Barry told him.

"That's enough talk," Malcolm said as he walked in, a bow and arrow in his hands, "You two aren't going anywhere. I have worked too hard to let the two of you mess with my plans. I'm sorry Oliver, but you have to die."

"We all have to die," Barry said, reaching into his jacket, "but today is not that day."

Barry threw down a small ball at Malcolm and Thawne's feet, which explodes into a smoke screen. This blinded the two, allowing Barry to grab Oliver and speed out of there.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Why didn't Thawne go after us?" Oliver said as he and Barry walked down the steps.

"He probably doesn't have a lot of power right now. His speed is probably artificial, since he lost his powers when he went back in time. You can only run on artificial speed for so long." Barry said as they walked into the lair.

"Oliver." Moira tried to go to her son but stopped at the cold look he gave her.

"What is she doing here?" Oliver demanded.

"We needed to find where Merlyn took you, she was the only one who could help us find you." Diggle told Oliver, relieved to see he was okay.

"Oliver, I know you're angry with me, but I was trying to protect you." Moira said as she cautiously approached her son.

"And all the people in the Glades?" Oliver growled.

"I'm not their mother. Malcolm could have killed you tonight Oliver, just like he killed your father." Moira tried to make her son see her side.

"No, he didn't," Oliver said to her shock, "when the gambit went down, we both made it to the lifeboat. It was him, me, and a crew member. Enough food and water for maybe one person. So dad pulled out a gun, shot the crew member, told me to survive, and shot himself in the head."

"I don't want to hear this." Moira said, turning away from them all and starting to walk towards the exit.

"You need to!" Oliver grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "He sacrificed himself so that I could live. Do you really think I could go on living knowing you sacrificed thousands more in my name?!"

"Oliver...what are you going to do?" Moira asked defeated as Oliver let her go, looking at her in disgust.

"I'm going to stop Merlyn, by whatever means necessary. Someone in this family needs to do what's right." Oliver said coldly before turning his back on her, both figuratively and literally.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

"Why didn't you go after them Eobard?" Malcolm asked angrily.

"I'm trying not to use my speed as much as I can. I'm saving that for the real fight Malcolm. Don't worry, they'll be back. And when they are, we'll be ready. Just hold up your part of the deal Malcolm." Thawne warned and Malcolm flashed a nasty smile.

"You keep yours, I keep mine." Malcolm promised.

"Then we'll both get what we want." Thawne said as he stared at Malcolm, who flashed a predatory smile.

"If everything goes according to plan." Malcolm said evenly and Thawne nodded.

Starling City Police Department  
Later in the afternoon

Quentin was at his desk, doing some paperwork when someone walked over. Looking up, Quentin couldn't hide his surprise as seeing Moira, who stood there shaking.

"Quentin...I have a confession to make." Moira told him in a quivering voice.


	7. A twisted ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry shares more details of the future with Oliver and Diggle. Moira makes a choice that has drastic consequences.

Starling City Police Department  
Afternoon

Quentin and Moira were in the interrogation room, Quentin staring at Moira in shock, disbelief, anger, and betrayal as her tale sunk in.

"Merlyn. he is responsible for what happened?" Quentin asked lowly, his thoughts on his youngest daughter.

"Yes. I am so sorry Quentin." Moira said softly, lowering her head as she found herself unable to look the detective in the eye anymore.

"Why didn't you come forward before?" Quentin snarled.

"Malcolm, he told me if I did anything that he would have Thea killed. I had to protect her." Moira said, her reason now sounding hollow even to her own ears.

"And why come forward now?" Quentin, softening a little.

"Oliver," Moira said to his surprise, "He found out somehow, I don't know how. He was so angry, told me he was going to come to you because 'someone in this family has to do what's right' I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I help Malcolm accomplish this-this atrocity."

Arrow lair  
Same time

"How are you gonna fight Merlyn now? He broke your bow." Diggle asked as Oliver opened a crate and pulled something out.

"I have another." Oliver said a he stared at the bow that had belong to two people who had changed his life.

"Ollie, listen," Barry said and the other men looked over at him, "if things go according to plan, once you kill Merlyn, I'll wake up in my present day body. So, before we do this, You two need to know some things."

"Okay, what?" Oliver asked as he and Diggle stared at Barry.

"First, Slade Wilson is alive." Barry said and Oliver stiffened.

"That's impossible, I killed him." Oliver insisted, not wanting to believe it.

"Ollie, it's Slade Wilson." Barry insisted and Oliver sighed, knowing it was at least a possibility.

"Who's Slade Wilson?" Diggle asked confused.

"My greatest enemy. And he'll be coming for me." Oliver said lowly.

"Not just him," Barry said and they both raised an eyebrow, "Justin Clayborne had a son. Simon Morrison, or Adrian Chase as you knew him. He's watching you, studying you. And in four years, he will come for you Ollie. He's an enemy unlike any you have ever faced before. You need to be ready."

"Anything else we should be ready for?" Diggle asked sarcastically.

"Your brother is alive Dig," Barry said and Diggle stared sunned, "He's part of a terrorist organization called Hive. He's not the man you think he is, he's a monster. In my time, his actions led directly to the death of someone you both cared about. Do not trust him Dig, ever."

"Anything else?" Oliver asked, seeing Diggle was having trouble processing this.

"Thea is Merlyn's daughter," Barry said and Oliver stared, dumbfounded, "Your dad wasn't faithful, so your mom had a very brief affair with Merlyn, resulting in Thea. Do not trust a woman called Isabel Rochev, you'll regret it. Sara's alive, she's part of the League of assassins."

"What?" Oliver started at this but Barry pressed on.

"You told me once that guys like us don't get the girl," Barry told him, "but you know, you're wrong. You can be happy Ollie, don't live with regrets because you're too stubborn to let go of the past. And...there's a lot of bad in my future, but a lot of good to. You started an age of heroes Ollie, something that will live on past you, me, and all of us. Arsenal. Black Canary. Firestorm. Me. A whole lot of others. We need you man. Lead us. Guide us. You're the only one who can."

Laurel's apartment  
Late afternoon

"What?" Laurel asked as she and Tommy stared at Quentin, who looked at Tommy sympathetically.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but you need to know. Quentin said remorsefully.

"This-this doesn't make any sense. Why would my father do this?" Tommy asked, trying to make sense of this.

"Apparently, he blames the people in The Glades for your mother's death." Quentin said gently and Tommy fell into the couch, feeling like he needed a drink.

"Why is Moira coming clean now?" Laurel asked, wondering what had happened.

"Apparently, Oliver found out and furious. He told her that someone in the Queen family needed to do what was right and it caused Moira to see what she was doing for the first time." Quentin said, an unconscious note of admiration for Oliver entering his voice.

Suddenly, the window shattered and they all towards in to see The Dark Archer land on his feet, firing. Quentin's gun, which he had instinctively pulled out, was knocked from his hands by the arrow.

"Hello everyone," Malcolm told them, "you're all coming with me."

Queen Mansion  
Same time

Moira stood in her room, hands shaking. Fear was coursing through her, wondering what Malcolm do to her, but more importantly, Thea and Oliver now that she had betrayed him. She heard a scream downstairs and, her heart hammering in her chest, Moira raced down. She saw Thea staring as a man who seemed to be vibrating in a yellow suit that stood in the center of a circle of their dead security guards.

"Hello Thea Queen, Moria Queen," He said in a disguised voice, "Malcolm Merlyn requests your presence."

Arrow lair  
Night

"Think you can handle Thawne?" Oliver asked as he zipped up his suit.

"I don't have to, I just have to distract him long enough for you two to kill Merlyn." Barry said as Diggle cocked his pistol.

"Well, let's go save the future." Diggle said as Oliver's phone went off.

"I think that can wait Ollie." Barry said as Oliver pulled out his phone.

"It's a video message." Oliver frowned before opening it.

Curiosity turned to horror as he saw His mother, sister, Laurel, Tommy, and Quentin, bound and gagged, struggling in a dark room.

"Surrender yourself or everyone you love dies. Make the right choice Oliver." Malcolm's voice said before the video ended, leaving the three men staring in horror.


	8. The present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present, Oliver begins receiving the memories of what is happening in the past and seeks out help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Sorry this is so short, but it does play into what happens next chapter.

Star Labs, Present  
Day

A car rolled up to Star Labs and pulled to a stop. As it shut off, the driver looked over at his companion, a small boy f around twelve.

"We're here to visit some friends, I need their help, okay?" Oliver asked gently.

William did not respond except for a slight nod. Not that Oliver had expected anything more. William had been almost completely silence since the death of his mother, not that he was much better. Oliver fought the wave of grief as he thought of Thea before unbuckling.

"Let's go."

Inside not long after, a depressed Cisco was in his workshop, working on something with little interest when Julian walked up to him.

"Cisco, someone's here asking for you." Julian told him.

"Whoever it is, I'm not in the mood." Cisco muttered.

"It's Oliver Queen." Julian said bluntly.

Cisco froze momentarily before standing as he pt his work down. Cisco allowed Julian to lead him to the main room, where Oliver and William were waiting for him.

"Oliver, good to see you," Cisco said as he and Oliver shook hands, "I was sorry to hear about what happened."

"So was I. This is my son William." Oliver said, gesturing awkwardly to William, who simply stared blankly.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Cisco said and William only stared blankly, "Julian, why don't you take William to get something to eat, Oliver and I need to talk."

Julian nodded and led William away, the young boy not turning back once as his father watched him go. Once they had vanished from sight, Oliver turned back to Cisco.

"What's going on Oliver? You didn't come all this way for a social visit." Cisco said knowingly and Oliver nodded.

"You're right, I didn't. I need your help. I've been having...visions. But they feel more like memories." Oliver explained and Cisco narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, and what are these memories or visions about?" Cisco asked, trying t figure what was causing them.

"Barry," Oliver said and Cisco stared stunned, "of him showing up in Starling City a year before he and I met, telling me the speed force sent him back in time to help me kill Malcolm Merlyn."

"So, what, the speed force, instead of sending to hell, sent him back in time to stop a psychopath from committing mass murder? Why would it do that?" Cisco asked perplexed.

"I was hoping you knew." Oliver admitted before h got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oliver, Oliver?" Cisco called out and Oliver shook his head. "You just another one, didn't you?"

"Barry just helped me find out the truth about The Undertaking and my mother." Oliver explained.

"Okay, let me call Joe and Iris. We need to figure out what exactly is going on." Cisco said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Miles from Star Labs, a dark haired woman pulled off her sun glasses and hood, revealing some burn scars. She smirked wickedly and pulled out a cell phone.

"Talia. he's here...Yes, it won't be long now. Soon, we will have our revenge." Black Siren laughed wickedly.


	9. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed in past and present as two teams of heroes fight to protect those they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best but I hope you enjoy this.

Arrow lair, past  
Night

"This is bad, very bad." Barry said as he paced back and forth.

"That's understating it. What you wanna do Oliver?" Diggle asked as Oliver remained staring at the phone, a blank expression on his face. "Oliver?"

"I can't let my family, my best friend, and the woman I love die by the hands of two psychopaths," Oliver said as he turned around to face his allies, "but if we give up, all this has been for nothing."

"Okay. I've got an idea," Barry said and they looked over at him, "but it's risky."

"At this point, everything we do is risky. What do you got?" Diggle asked with Oliver nodding his consent.

"Okay." Barry sighed before explaining his plan.

Merlyn Global, Merlyn's office  
Same time

"Dad, this isn't what mom would want!" Tommy shouted as he, the Lances and Queens were tied up as his deranged father stood before them, dressed in his dark archer suit.

"Oh, I know," Malcolm said calmly as he walked back and forth, like a tiger in its cage, "she would likely be disgusted by what I am doing. But its what this city needs."

"You really did lose your mind Merlyn." Quentin sneered and Malcolm smiled thinly.

"I don't expect you to understand Detective. But allow me to show you, make you understand," Malcolm pulled out a phone from his pocket, "the night my wife died, she called me. These were her last words to me."

"Malcolm." a woman's terrified voice filled the room and Tommy and Moira tensed.

"Rebecca." Moira breathed.

"I'm in trouble. I told-told him to take everything. My money. My ring." Rebecca Merlyn's voice spoke to the horrified room.

"Turn it off. Turn it off!" Tommy said, not wanting to hear anymore.

"They shot me. I screamed for help but no one would come." Rebecca continued, her voice shakily.

"But no one would come," Malcolm said as he stopped the recording, "she bled out into the pavement while people passed, did nothing. My wife built her clinic in The Glades because she wanted to save this city. It can't be saved, because the people there don't want it to be saved."

"So you'll just kill them all?" Laurel asked horrified.

"Yes!" Malcolm shouted and if they could, his startled hostages would have jumped. "They deserve to die! All of them! The way she did!"

Star Labs, present  
Afternoon

"And Thawne just kidnapped my friends and family." Oliver said as he got another memory.

"Okay, so Barry was sent back in time by The Speed Force...why?" Joe asked as the remaining members of Team Flash stood assembled before him, aside from Iris who was keeping William company.

"I don't know, something about preventing a terrible future. It's all jumbled, okay?" Oliver asked annoyed before alarms started blaring. "What is that?"

"I finally got the proximity alert online," Cisco said as he rushed over to the computers, "there are two people here!"

Suddenly, they were all hit by a sonic scream, which sent them all flying.

Merlyn Global, past  
Night

"He should be here by now," Malcolm growled as he paced back and forth, his hostages watching I'm fearfully, waiting for him to snap as Thawne simply watched him bored, "Why hasn't he turned himself in?"

"Relax Malcolm," Thawne told him, "If Queen isn't completely stupid, he'll turn himself in."

"Why are you so set on getting Ollie to surrender himself?" Laurel asked and Thawne laughed, which only confused the hostages.

"You didn't tell them?" Thawne asked and Malcolm shrugged.

"Wasn't important." Malcolm said.

"Tell us what?" Tommy demanded, wanting to know why his psychotic father was going to all this trouble over his best friend.

"Oliver Queen is the Starling City Vigilante." Thawne said bluntly.

The hostages stared, stunned shock on everyone's face but Moira. But, slowly, things started to fall into place: the unexplained absences, his strange behavior, the things he would say that seemed like a joke but now they realized were the absolute truth.

"Son of a bitch." Quentin said, realizing he had been right all along.

"Yes. History says that he stops me from carrying out my plan," Malcolm said as he walked back and forth, "but history...is very fragile. It can change at the slightest movement."

Suddenly, they heard the doors open. Malcolm whirled around, aiming his bow as Thawne turned towards the door. The Hood was there, his green hood covering is face. He had his hands up, the quiver absent and no bow in sight.

"I'm here. Let them go." He said in a disguised voice.

"No need for suck theatrics Oliver, they know who you are," Malcolm told him.

Malcolm walked forward, lowering his bow as he reached for the vigilante's hood. However, as he lowered it, he and everyone else stared in shock. It wasn't Oliver who he had unmasked, but Diggle.

"Surprise." Diggle smirked.

Suddenly, the window overlooking the city shattered. Malcolm whirled around as Oliver, wielding his bow with his quiver on his back, burst through the shattered window, delivering a flying kick to Malcolm's chest. Malcolm stumbled back as Oliver landed on his feet before the pair began engaging. As Oliver and Malcolm began exchanging blows, Thawne moved to intercept only to be stopped by Barry speeding in front of him.

"I don't think so." Barry growled.

"Always in the way." Thawne chucked before they began facing around the room, appearing as only two blurs to the others.

Star Labs, present  
Afternoon

Oliver, Cisco, Wally, Joe, and Julian sat up, slightly dazed. Black Siren, with a few burns covering her face, walked in as they all stood up a bit shakily.

"But, how-" Oliver began, staring at his former lover's evil Doppelganger in shock.

"Oh, it'll take more than an explosion to take me down. But you will pay for letting Adrian almost kill us." Black Siren chuckled sadistically.

"Wait, us?" Cisco asked.

An arrow suddenly flew out and hit Julian in the chest. Julian flew back, pain and shock on his face as he fell on back. His eyes stared without seeing as Joe, Cisco, and Wally started. However, Oliver only had eyes for the woman in black who walked inside the room, her bow drawn.

"Talia." Oliver growled and she smirked.

"Hello Oliver," Talia said, aiming at him, "I'm here to pay you back for Lian Yu."

"The psychopath you signed on with did that, not me. It was his plan from the start." Oliver reasoned.

"Maybe so, but all this was set in motion by you." Talia shrugged before firing.

Merlyn Global, past

While Oliver and Barry distracted Malcolm and Thawne, respectively, Diggle rushed over and began untying the hostages.

"Someone wanna explain what the hell is going on?" Quentin demanded.

"It would take too long sir." Diggle said, working on the Detective's binds.

Oliver fired an arrow at Malcolm but Malcolm used his sword to bat it away before rushing Oliver. Oliver dodged and attempted to strike him with his bow, but Malcolm jumped out of the way, avoiding him. Malcolm sent a powerful kick to Oliver's chest and Oliver stumbled back before Malcolm punched him hard, sending Oliver to the floor as his bow clattered to the ground. Oliver reached for his bow but Malcolm kicked him roughly in the chest, turning Oliver on his back and Oliver cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this Oliver," Malcom told him emotionlessly, "I always thought of you as a son. But I can't let anyone stop my plans, even you."

As Moira, Thea, and Laurel cried out in horror, Malcolm swung his sword towards Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil, I know. But I honestly really struggled with writing this chapter and I couldn't think of a better way to end it than there. I'll try to have the next one up soon.


	10. The battle in two times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title.

Merlyn Global, past

Before Malcolm's sword could reach Oliver, someone grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back, far away from Oliver. The hostages looked over, relief coursing through most of them as Barry offered a hand to Oliver, which Oliver accepted.

"Thanks." Oliver said, picking up his bow as Barry pulled him to his feet.

"Thank me later." Barry said as Malcolm got back to his feet, sneering at them.

"You've interfered for the last time Mr. Allen." Malcolm sneered.

Suddenly, Thawne blurred over and Barry barely had time to turn before he was speed tackled out of the way. Oliver turned his head and watched as two blurs disappeared out the shattered window.

"Barry!" Oliver and Diggle cried.

"Worry about yourselves!" Malcolm snarled and Oliver turned back to Malcolm, barely having time to bring his bow up to block Malcolm's sword.

Star Labs, present

Oliver, Joe, Cisco, and Wally took cover behind the desk as Black Siren screamed, unleashing her power on the room and causing damage to the machinery around the room.

"Give me your gun Joe!" Oliver barked and the detective gave him a 'are you crazy' look.

"I need to defend myself against these crazies!" Joe protested.

"Give me the gun, get out of here, take Iris and William with you! Let us handle this!" Oliver ordered.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Cisco agreed with Wally nodding.

"Dad, do it." Wally pleaded.

Reluctantly, Joe took his gun out of its holster and handed it to Oliver. Oliver took it and nodded at Cisco and Wally.

"On my signal." He said as the screamed stopped.

After a moment, Oliver jumped up, opening fire on Talia and Black Siren. Joe jumped up and fled as Cisco jumped up, shooting out two blue beams out of his hands as Wally sped out from behind the desk.

Merlyn Global, past

"Get them out of here now!" Diggle barked at Quentin, gesturing towards The other hostages.

Diggle didn't give the detective a chance to respond, pulling out his gun and firing at Malcolm as the archer stepped away from his fight with Oliver briefly to avoid the bullets. Malcolm reached back into his quiver, pulled out and notched an arrow before firing. Diggle was hit in the shoulder with the arrow, falling back with a scream of pain, his gun clattering to the floor in the process. Enraged at the injury to his friend, Oliver fired an arrow at Malcom, who easily caught it.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Oliver?" Malcolm asked with a smirk.

With a roar of rage, Oliver rushed at Malcolm, whirling his bow like an escirma stick. Malcolm swung his sword and bow met steel in another clash of weapons.

On the streets bellow, civilians looked on in shock as two blurs sped around the streets. Barry slugged Thawne, whose head whipped to the side as Barry sent an uppercut towards him. However, Thawne sped out of the way before speeding behind Barry, attempting to restrain him. However, expecting this, Barry whirled around, punching Thawne in the face. Thawne was sent crashing into a café table and people stood up, realizing those blurs were people as Barry sped in front of Thawne. However, he vibrated himself so no one would recognize him when this was over.

"It's over Thawne," Barry said in his disguised voice, "Give up and come quietly."

"When I'm dead!" Thawne snarled, speeding back towards Barry.

Star Labs, present

Talia dodged the bullets and lunged at Oliver, the former student and teacher exchanging blows. Oliver grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto the floor, but she brought him down with her. She knocked the gun out his land and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. His back hit the desk and he grunted as Talia stood up, notching an arrow as she took aim at Oliver.

"This is for my father." She sneered before she fired.

Black Siren screamed, sending Wally back on his back, his ears ringing. Cisco fired his blue beams at her but she screamed, the two powers meeting in a blast of power before exploding, sending the two Metas to opposite ends of the room. Cisco hit his head head, knocking him out cold.

Oliver dodged the arrow as he jumped on his side, grabbing the gun. Turning on his side, he fired at Talia, getting her in the foot and the kneecap. Her momentary hesitation of pain was all Oliver needed. Oliver fired three times, getting her in the chest. Talia stumbled back, dropping bow before falling on her back, blood pooling out of her body.

Oliver stood up, breathing heavily, gun in hand when he heard a sarcastic laugh.

"Not bad, you killed the daughter of the demon. But you still have to deal with me." Black siren said, a sadistic smirk on her face.

Oliver raised his gun and tried to fire but only heard the click of his gun.

"Looks like you're out of bullets. And out of luck." Black Siren smirked before screaming.

Merlyn Global, past

Oliver groaned as he lay on the ground before Merlyn kicked him, causing Oliver to cry out in pain.

"Don't struggle, there was never any other outcome," Malcom said, raising his sword above his head as he prepared to deliver the killing blow, "You were a worthy opponent. I'll try to make this quick."

"Stop!" Malcolm paused, looking over to see Tommy, trembling as he aimed Diggle's pistol at his father. "Get away from him or I'll shoot!"

"If you were going to, you would have done it by now." Malcolm pointed out.

"Malcolm, please don't do this!" Moira begged and Malcolm smiled coolly.

"I told you what would happen if you ever betrayed me Moira. But besides that, he knows too much. He poses too great a threat to my plans. As do you all. Don't worry Moira, you'll all be seeing Oliver again soon enough." Malcolm said with a sadistic smile.

_"Survive."_

With his father's final message to him flashing through his head, Oliver looked over and quietly reached over. Grabbing an arrow on the floor, Oliver sprang into action. Taking advantage of Malcom's distraction, Oliver sent a powerful kick to his legs. Malcolm was knocked off his feet and onto his back. Taking full advantage of Malcolm's surprise, Oliver lunged forward, stabbing the arrowhead into the side of Malcolm's neck. As everyone watched, Malcolm gasped in pain and shock as Oliver drew the metal arrow head across Malcom's neck, slitting his throat. Oliver shakily stood up, holding the bloodied arrow in his hand as blood pooled at his feet, Malcolm gasping for breath.

"Thank you for reminding me what I am fighting for," Oliver said, tossing the arrow to the floor, "but my father taught me how."

It was with those words from Oliver that Malcolm Merlyn took his final breath.

Star Labs, present

Before the scream and it's sonic power could reach Oliver, suddenly, time seemed to stand still. Then, the scene, Oliver and Black Siren, Wally and Cisco's unconscious forms, Julian and Talia's dead bodies, all the damage, it all faded form existence.

Merlyn Global, past

Oliver breathed heaving as Moira walked over to him, Thea and Laurel trailing behind her. Tommy lowered his gun as he stared at his best friend, not sure he really knew him anymore. Quentin helped Diggle to his feet, the younger man wincing at the arrow in his shoulder.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, looking over at Diggle.

"I'll feel a lot better once we get this arrow out of my shoulder," Diggle told him and Oliver nodded, "What about Barry?"

One the outskirts of the city, Barry suddenly stopped in his fight with Thawne. Thawne stopped as well, noticing something was wrong with Barry. Barry suddenly fell to his knees, screaming. This wasn't a scream of pain. No, this was a scram of full, pure agony, blood murder scream. Barry suddenly glowed, yellow speed force energy surrounding him. The energy shot into the sky, appearing as though it were a lightning bolt. Then, it faded, leaving only Barry who fell to the ground, out cold.

Thawne sped over to him, frantically checking for vitals, which he found. Good, he still needed him alive for his plan to work.

"I sense no speed force energy coming form him." Gideon said and Thawne's blood ran cold.

"How is that possible?" Thawne demanded.

"I am not sure." Gideon said in her robotic voice.

Thawne roared in rage before speeding off, leaving Barry's unmoving form there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this.


	11. A better future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale chapter. I would just like to thank you all for your support and hope you enjoy this.

Starling General Hospital  
Afternoon

"Well, your friend's alright," Quentin said as he walked into the waiting room, directing his attention to Diggle and Oliver, "someone got an anonymous call from a caller who claimed that they found him on the side of the road. But no one was there when the officers showed up at the scene."

"Thawne?" Diggle asked Oliver, who nodded.

"Thawne." Oliver agreed.

"He also claims he can't remember anything, that the last thing he remembered was heading to bed, three days ago." Quentin explained to the shock of his daughter, Tommy, and the Queen women.

"Makes sense," Oliver mused and everyone looked over a him, "Barry came from the future to possess his younger body. Now that he accomplished what he came for, he returned to the future and this Barry wouldn't remember anything his future self did while controlling his body."

"Yeah, I didn't understand any of that." Quentin said and Oliver sighed.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. Assuming you don't take me to jail, now that you know." Oliver said, looking Quentin dead in the eye.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I was out cold the whole time Merlyn had us captive. I don't remember anything." Quentin said casually, to the relief of everyone.

"Thank you Detective." Oliver nodded at him.

"I owe you one, that's all. One more body drops, I'm bringing you in. Just so you know where we stand with each other." Quentin said as the doors to the hospital burst open and an African-American man around Quentin's age and an African-American woman, obviously his daughter, raced to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Barry Allen's room." The man said and they all turned to face him.

"You family?" Quentin asked as he stepped up to them.

"He's my son, Mr.." The man said as he turned to Quentin.

"Detective Quentin Lance," Quentin introduced himself, "I interviewed your son this morning. He's fine, by the way, but he has a very unusual case of short term memory loss, can't remember anything from the last few days."

"So, what do we do about Thawne?" Diggle asked Oliver. "I mean, he knows we know who he really is. What do we do?"

"I have a plan for that. Trust me Diggle, everything'll work out." Oliver said confidently.

Starling City  
Night

"I must say, I was not expecting to hear from you," Thawne said as he met Oliver on the rooftop, "You're either extremely brave or a complete idiot, maybe both."

"We both know I know who you are." Oliver said bluntly.

"Yes. And as a result, you pose a threat to my plans." Thawne said and was surprised at the cool smile that flashed across Oliver's face.

"And I have an insurance plan," Oliver said and Thawne raised an eyebrow, "if anything happens to me, John Diggle, or anyone else I care about, an automatic email will go off, sending the Intel regarding your identity straight to Barry and the SCPD."

"You can't prove that I'm from the future." Thawne challenged.

"No, but I can prove that you killed Barry's mother," Oliver said and Thawne stopped, "you'll be a fugitive, and you can't get back home if that happens. Your choice Thawne."

"You're bluffing." Thawne said and Oliver smirked.

"Go ahead, kill me, see what happens." Oliver challenged.

There was a tense moment where Oliver actually thought Thawne would kill him. However, Thawne backed off, stepping away from Oliver.

"Well played Mr. Queen. But this isn't over." Thawne threatened before speeding off.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Thawne shouldn't be a problem for us anymore." Oliver told Diggle as he walked back into the lair.

"So, now what?" Diggle asked and Oliver dug out the list.

"There are still plenty of names on this list, names that need to be crossed off." Oliver reasoned.

"Yeah, but Detective Lance told you that if you killed anyone else, he'd arrest you." Diggle reminded him.

"I don't have to kill anyone to cross names off this list." Oliver smirked as Diggle chuckled.

Oliver's phone vibrated as he got a text. Oliver frowned before he pocketed it.

"I'll be right back." Oliver said before he walked up the stairs as Diggle stared after him in confused.

Oliver closed the door behind him, walking over Laurel as she waited for him.

"Hey, what's going on? Is it Tommy?" Oliver asked, his mind racing.

"No, everything's fine...or, as fine as you can be when you find out Oliver Queen is the vigilante." Laurel said dryly and Oliver sighed.

"I've been trying to give you all space so you can process this." Oliver said apologetically.

"I just want to know something," Laurel said as she looked at him, a hopeful glint in her eyes that Oliver didn't understand, "Ever since you've been back, you keep pushing me away...is this why?"

"Laurel...you're with Tommy." Oliver tried to remind her.

"I know, and I feel awful for even coming here to ask you this...but, if there was no Tommy, no Hood...would there be a chance for us? Please Ollie, I need to know." Laurel pleaded, seeing Oliver hesitate.

"If there was no Hood...the first thing I would have done when I saw you was grab you, kiss you, and never let go again." Oliver told her honestly.

The next thing he knew, Laurel had him pressed up against a wall as they kissed fiercely. Oliver's wrapped his arms around her before he processed what was happening and pushed her back.

"No...no," Oliver said as they breathed heavily, their minds catching up with them, "This, this is wrong. You're with Tommy. I can't, won't betray him like that."

"You're right, god I don't know what I was thinking." Laurel turned away, feeling ashamed.

"You weren't. That's the thing that first made me fall in love with you in the first place, you think with your heart. Tommy, he deserves better than for the two people he loves most to betray him like this. Maybe one day, you and I will find our way back to each other...but for now, you're with Tommy and I have to focus on trying to save this city from what's coming." Oliver said as he thought of Slade.

"Ollie, what are you talking about?" Laurel said confused as she turned around to face him again.

"It doesn't matter. I can't be with anyone right now, no matter how much I want to. The person you fell in love with...that's not me. I never deserved your love Laurel and I never  
will." Oliver told her sadly.

"That's not up to you Ollie." Laurel told him sharply.

"Maybe not, but I can decide what to do about it. I love you Laurel...enough to let you go," Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "goodbye."

Oliver then turned and walked back towards the entrance to the lair as Laurel watched him go, both of them feeling their hearts break.

Queen Mansion, present  
Morning

Barry opened his eyes, at first not sure where he was. Then it all came back to him. As he sat up in the large bed, he realized he wasn't alone. He looked over and saw the form of a woman next to him. She turned over in her sleep and Barry stared at the woman he considered to be the one who got away.

"Patty?" He questioned quietly.

She did not respond, still asleep.

Barry looked around the unfamiliar room, getting up while being careful not to wake her. He still wasn't sure where he was or what Patty was doing there, but it was best to assess the situation before assuming the worst. Barry changed into a shirt and jeans he found and quietly exited the room. As he walked down the hall, he realized he was in Queen Mansion. Which was weird, because he thought that the mansion had been foreclosed after Slade Wilson attacked Starling City. As he rounded a corner, he nearly ran right into Thea and-

"Roy?" He gasped.

"It's a wedding Barry, look alive. Change into something nicer would you?" Roy said as he walked passed him.

"Seriously, do as he says. Otherwise you know if the bride doesn't kill you, my mother will." Thea added as she walked passed him.

Barry looked back, still bewildered. What the hell was going on? Barry walked down the steps and looked around, seeing the decorations. There was a huge wedding cake and Barry saw Moira talking to some caterers. Tommy was talking with Cisco, the two laughing as Caitlin and Sara talked animatedly.

"You okay Barry?" Barry nearly jumped, whirling around to see Oliver in a suit. "I'm pretty sure Laurel and I can postpone the wedding if you're not feeling well."

"You and Laurel?" Barry repeated dumbly.

"Barry, are you sure you're okay?" Oliver asked, now truly concerned for his speedster friend.

"I think I need some brushing up on history." Barry said lowly.

"And...how much history?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Everything from the last five years."

It took a moment for Oliver to understand what Barry was telling him. This was not the Barry Allen he had known for the last four years, this Barry was the one who had traveled back in time to help him change the future. After it sunk in, Oliver chuckled, throwing his arm around Barry, and leading him away.

"Come on buddy, let's get a drink. We can catch up in the dressing room." Oliver told him.

Barry nodded, relaxing as he realized he had succeeded in his mission. He had changed the future, this time for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get a X-Men Days of Future Past vibe ere, that is intentional. The story is loosely based on the movie. I've wanted to do a Arrowverse version for a while, but I could never find the right storyline for it until now. Should I continue or not? Tell me in a review.


End file.
